Minako's Hidden Life
by Lonely Venusian
Summary: rated for some swearing. Minako is being haunted by and old lover and enemy, she can't take much more, so she decides to go to Usagi for help. When Mina talks to Usa, Usa doesn't quite understand, but she has ideas, but they might get the two into more tr


Hey brain storm hit me. you know the deal. have an idea, write it down, becomes a story, right? Well if not, that's the way it is for me. By the way if you don't know about Minako's past in England and China, well it don't matter if you read this or not, you'll learn something. But there will be twists and turns to Sailor V magna, okay, and twist and turns to Sailor Moon, that's why this is a fanfic hehe okay thanks for reading!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon/Sailor V they belong to the great great Takeuchi Naoko!  
  
To clear up anybody who has trouble with the Japanese names I'm listing them here:  
Usagi/Serena  
Ami/Amy  
Rei/Raye  
Makoto/Lita  
Minako/Mina  
Mamoru/Darien  
Motoki/Andrew  
Luna, Artemis, and Danburite are the same in both. If I have any other characters they may be made up or I'll have their english name in parenthisis (), okay. Also I am using Alan not Ail and Katriana well I don't even know her japanese name, so I'm using English names of Alan and Katriana, kay!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE DURING CHRISTMAS VACATION. REMEMBER, THIS IS A FANFIC AND THE AUTHOR MAY CHANGE DETAILS. SO IN SAILOR V, MINAKO LEAVES CHINA/ENGLAND IN AUTUMN, THUS, I'M MAKING THIS WINTER, THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR THIS STORY. I'M MAKING IT THAT SHE MOVED AWAY FROM ENGLAND, BECUASE THAT'S WHAT MANY PEOPLE THINK, BUT AT http://www.nwlink.com/~kurozuki/manga.htm (where all the mangas of Naoko are able to be read) IT SAYS THAT MINAKO MOVED AWAY FROM CHINA.  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
  
~*Just Sailor V*~  
Three loves, no love.  
That's my life.  
Love, not be loved.   
Cursed forever.   
Sailor V forever.   
Controling my mind,   
controling my life.  
Hatred got me.  
Far from here,   
is my true self,   
never to be released.  
Never ever again.   
Locked away in space.  
Confusion overwhelming.  
To hard to go on.  
Make it day by day.  
Night by night  
Heart beating fast.  
no reason to though.  
Love everyone  
nobody love you.  
Love everyone,   
nobody ever loves you.  
My life is simple.  
Fight for love,   
bring love upon others,  
loved by no others.  
My life is simple.  
But my life is difficult   
Too hard for just   
just little old me.  
too difficult for   
for just Sailor V.  
  
***************************************************************************  
It has been five years since that fateful day. It just happens to be the anerversury (sp) of that day too. A day of memory, a day of pain, a day of thought. A day to remember for the rest of her life. A young girl had turned to a young woman in these five years. Did her friends notice that every year, on this day she was always a little odd, a little different, a little frightened. Frightened as if she could see spirits before her. Maybe they've noticed a bit, but not fully to ask about it.  
  
Sleeping quietly on a couch with her cat in her lap, Aino Minako figited in her sleep.  
"Uhh.." She moaned. Artemis, her guardian cat woke up as Minako shook violently in her sleep. Artemis knew about Minako's problem but didn't bring it up because he knew it was too painful for her. He did worry about her, well he tried not worry about her. And he did try to comfort her without mentioning the problem.  
Artemis sighed, knowing that the day would be difficult. Looking where he was, he realized the both of them fell asleep on the couch with a thin blanket covering them, a book in Minako's arms, with a dim light next to the couch on. Her mother, had went on a short vacation with her father, but she stayed behind, having a feeling that this day would be far worse then ever and she didn't want to ruin her parents trip. Every year, this day seemed to worsen for her. Partly, that's why she thought it would be horrible, but mainly, she just had a feeling that something big would happen and change many things. Days earlier her heart was heavy, her mind concentrated on 'him', and her eyes, when they were opened, seemed blank. Fearing this day, Minako had been rather nervous lately.  
The sun poured through the windows and hit Minako's face, waking her up. Artemis, who had jumped off Minako earlier, greeted Minako, saying, "Mourning, Minako-chan."  
"Yea...mourning," the weary blonde replied. "Artemis... What time is it?"  
"It's ten twenty-four." He anwsered.  
"Ohh, I don't want to get up. But it's late.." Minako complained. She forced herself to get up and dress. Minako put on a maroon long sleave shirt with a little blue swirl in the middle of the shirt, giving it a mistical look. She also put a dark blue, long skirt. (AN: It seems that when we watch Sailor Moon, they don't wear jeans much and more skirts, even in winter.)  
Going back to the living room she plopped down on the couch, Artemis jumped up in her lap, and she turned on the television. The news came on.  
"...was sent up in flames. Police still don't know what caused this. The fire is large and fire fighters are having trouble putting the wearhouse out. Sadly we feel our great saviour, Sailor V, has been caught in the fire and... died. Her red bow was found just at the beginning of the fire. Could our mighty friend and protector be gone? That's all we can assume when no one has claimed to have seen her. Please, if you have seen Sailor V inform us and call our station, the number at the bottom of the screen..."  
Minako gasped, it was the news cast that played when she left England! She viloently pulled the covers over her head and clapped her hands over her ears, forbiding her vision and hearing. When she pulled the covers over her head, Artimes had been forced to fall on the ground with a hard hit.   
Artemis looked at the screen to see what made her so frightened. It was just a soap opera.  
"..but I love you. Please don't leave me. Please!"  
"No. My chose is with someone I can trust! Goodbye, Manya."  
Artemis looked over at Minako worridly. Minako got up and ran up the stairs to her room, slammed the door shut and crawled out the window, making Artemis think that she was just in her room, she jumped off the balcony and ran towards around the street.  
'What's wrong with me? I know that they didn't replay that. Damn Ace! Oh Kami-sama, just let me live on without this pain!' Tears streamed freeliy down her slender face. Blindly, she ran, not caring a bit where she went, if she bumped into someone, or even if she fell down and broke a bone. But only one one of these things happened, as she turned a corner a tall man was also turning and she hit into him. "I'm sorry!" Minako yelled trying t get up but the man suprised her.  
He put his cold hand on her face. "It's okay, Princess, just come with me. Join my kingdom." She gasped as he said this, looking at him for the first time she saw the man that haunted her dreams last night.  
"You?! Get away from me!" She screamed in terror.  
His dark face melted away revealing someone else, Motoki. He had hand reaching out to her to help her up and a worried expression shown on his face. "Minako! Minako, what's wrong? What's going on?" He asked confused.  
She didn't grab his hand but just got up and ran. Moving faster and further with every second. Time passed and it was getting hot with the sun blazing down, but still eighteen year old Minako ran with a fearful might. It seemed she had ran only a little ways, but in reality it was very far off from home, blindly running, when she came to a dead end she found herself lost. She looked at the street sign. 'Crystal Falls? Where the heck is Crystal Falls Avenue? Oh Kami-sama, did I run out of Tokyo? Oh boy, what a great day...' She thought sadly. She pulled out some yen from her pockets and desided to get a taxi and go home. On her way home, Minako seen Mamoru and Usagi hugging each other tightly.   
"Oh, Mamoru, I love you so much... Never leave me.." The blonde who became much more graceful in a few years, said to her love.  
Minako sighed with tears of sadness in her eyes, yet a smile on her face. In the back of the taxi, she pulled out something else from her pockets, it was a photo. She had her arms held tightly around a tall man with navy hair, a hundred watt smile across her face. There was another photo, one of her as Sailor V and then someone simular to Tuxedo Kamen, but not. He held the Ace of Hearts in his hand. Sailor V winked and the man smirked. "It's not the same anymore..." She mumbled.  
"What that you say?" The cab driver asked.  
"Sorry nothing, just thinking."  
"Well here we are. That'll be fifteen yen. (is that a lot?)"  
"Here you go. Thank you."  
The car drove on. Minako looked at her clock once she got inside. 12:41 pm it read.  
"Wow I was gone that long? Ehh... Artemis? Are you here?" She called. There was no answer. 'Out with Luna, no doubt. Oh well...' She laid down on the floor, and thought. 'Why? Why am I so scared. I did manage to leave in good shape, he can't do anything now.. But every year the same thing. No, not this year, it's far worse. I'm seeing visions in clear day light of Ace-- No! not Ace, Ace was nice, I mean Danburite, there is no Ace, not anymore...I'll never forget those words...Damn you Danburite! Can I beleive in such a thing as a curse? I did love you... What am I thinking!? I don't love him! I can't love him! ...Or anyone else.. not since then..'  
*Flashback* (this scene came from Sailor V magna)  
"The ace of clubs," said Ace. "A crossroads in fortune. Do you love me?"   
"I- I love you!" Minako cried, smiling.  
Ace dropped the card to the ground.  
"You never are serious. You always choose something more important than love."  
"No, that's not true!" said Minako. "I'm always serious about love! Love is the most important! Nothing else is ahead of it! You are the most important, Ace!"   
*End Flashback*  
'You are the most important, Ace? How could I have been so stupid to fall for a cute boy, cute boys never got me anywhere..except further and further into a mess I couldn't get out of! Danburite, damn you! Heh, funny me thinking that, while he's the one laughing at me for he has damned me. All those people in England that I loved, it's crazy, they were either the enemy or was the enemies target. But no, Alan was an exception, he I loved, but Katriana loved more, and he loved her back, I had no choice, right? And it was for the better, they'd die from the Dark Kingdom eventually. Because Ac-Danburite wouldn't have liked Alan and I together... Everthing is so screwed up! I have no real life, Sailor Venus is all that's left of me, and I try to hide from it, there's no point anymore! Why hide when you know this life will be hell anyways.. Why hide away my true self? Why hide my feelings and my thoughts? Why hide who I am, a pethetic girl who never loved, who hates, dispises with all her might the Dark Kingdom and Danburite esspecially!?' Minako thought angerly. Her Venusian blood boiled with rage never felt before. At this point, Minako desided she'd tell Usagi and the others about her past in England, she'd tell them how she was jealous of them having boyfriends, she'd tell them that she accually wished that she could be on her own team as Sailor V again! She'd tell them everything she thought, she'd say it all to their faces, she'd finally let it out and scream at them for their faults, for she felt that her whole life, she was screamed at, but nobody else was.  
The mad teenager stormed out of her apartment and down the road. She noticed the stares she'd been given. Even when she passed a couple, she heard, "Whoa! Look at her! That light!" Well Minako wasn't sure if they had said light or might, but either way she didn't like being talked about. She glared at the two, and they walked off quikly. She continued her way on.   
________  
  
Usagi hummed the melody that came from her locket as she lay on her bed reading manga books.   
"Oh wow! Common, you can beat them!" She said out loud. That's when she noticed a bright light coming from the window. She walked out on the balcony and saw Minako running fastly towards her, she leaped up onto the balcony, and glared at Usagi with evilish eyes. The glow coming from Minako had fadded a bit, but not much.  
"Mianko-chan, is there something wrong?" Usagi asked worridly. She didn't tell the other senshi, but she noticed it was that same day Mianko always was upset, but this had to something different, Minako's shimmering eyes no longer sparkled, her shinning blonde hair had dulled to ordinary hair, her relaxed hands were firmly in fists, but most of all that Usagi noticed was her energy. Usagi had always been able to feel an aura-like energy coming from people. If it was her friend and they were in a good mood, it'd be a very uplifting energy, but if they were sad, it'd be gloomy aura. but Usagi didn't feel gloominess or happiness, or even hatred, well it was hatred, but so immensive that hatred was not the word to discribe it. Minako didn't even seem to notice the blinding yellow light that excaped her body.  
"Tell me, Usagi. Do you know, did Luna tell you?" Minako simply said in a hard voice.  
"Did Luna tell me what? What's wrong? Minako-chan?" Usagi asked unsurely.  
"Usagi, I guess Luna didn't tell you, I'm not even quite sure she knows, but I don't care if anyone knows or not! So I'm going to set my life straight, I'll set it right again!"  
"What, what do you mean?"  
"Let me talk and I'll explain!" Minako said irritated. The light faded away slowly. She continued on, "Usa, you are a friend and you know it, but your not only a friend, you're my boss, you are the reason I should die in battle and give my life away, wasted, and right now I feel like I don't want to die before I even see Alan and Katriana again! They are my friends who became friends without being on the senshi team, they know who I am, and they love me. I want to talk to them, I want to love them again, but I can't! I will not hurt them, no, I wish I could see them and talk to them and be with them, but I can't you don't understand at all you've always been surrounded by friends who love you for who you are! But there's a differece between being force to have a frienship and having a friendship because you're accualy friends. Heh! Ac- Danburite messed with the wrong girl! Now, I'm sorry if I sound like we're not friends, we are, it's just before Minako met Usagi, Venus met Moon, and that began our friendship, if we met as girls, not fighters, our friendship would be something unbreakable. It seems to me Danburite is not only keeping me from loving but also from having good friendships. All I have left of me, Minako, is anger, now I'm Sailor V, not Venus either. Too much about V I've kept in, I've hiden. And no you never bother to ask why today always upsets me.. but that don't matter now, I'm telling you, I finall.." Minako's voice trailed off, she looked at Usagi's door, she closed her eyes, snapped them open and looked at the door again. "Damnit, Ace, stop it..." Minako cursed under her breath, as she said this, light wearily surrounded her again.  
Usagi's ears heard this, and became confused and worried. 'Ace...? Ace was Sailor V's partner when she faught!* "What's with you and Ace? Minako...?" Usagi asked firmly.  
"Ace... There is no Ace." Minako answered back in the same hard tone.  
"You just cursed at him, now tell me, Minako!"  
Minako's Venusian blood boiled again, and the glow illuminated Usagi's room.  
"There is no Ace. Not any longer, there's only Danburite. It don't matter anymore, my life was ruined thosands of years ago, how could it change? Usagi, did you accually care that I was lonely? You have been too giddy with Mamoru to notice your fellow senshi, your family, that she was hurt. But now that she's cold and hard and careless of the Earth and life, you notice... How strange. Hmm. Seems to me, that even if I told you my thoughts, it would make no difference. I'm going to die someday, with no love in my heart. Usagi, this is the truth, don't shake your head "no". It's compleatly true. Right now, I feel like killing a dead man, now what kind of logic is that!? Taunting and haunting old Danburite sure loves me! Heh! What a lie!" At this point, Minako's hard eyes softened, the light surrouning her dulled to nothing, and she collapsed on the floor, her face turned away from Usagi. She trembled softly, but her sholders shoock madly. "I could name so many people I thought I loved, but none of them loved me back, so I had to forget about them. But..." Minako swallowed hard.   
"Minako, I'm sure your just mistaken. I'm sure that you're thinking wrong. I've noticed some people with love's eyes on you. I'm sure people have loved you. I know it. Come on, Mina-chan, I know you, you're never like this, you're always so happy. And Minako-chan, I've noticed that on this day, every year, you became upset. Beleive me. I know you more then you realize. I sense that you have hatred for Danburite. But if you tell me what he really did to you, then, then maybe I can help you, come on Mina-chan, I know you, and lately, you've been so...depressed. So sad that it has bothered me, I know you as a happy, chearful person, never gloomy. So how can it suddenly get to you so bad that you can barely control yourself..?" Usagi said, trying to comfort her friend.  
"N-no, Usagi..... You're so wrong. I know the truth, Usa, I'm never going to love or be loved. But I really thought Alan loved me, I thought Higashi loved me, I even thought that Ace--Danburite loved me. Three loves, three I ran away from. Love is such a thing a person can hate so terribly or like so much. Or they can be both, which, in a way, I feel about love. You, well you like love almost too much. And then Danburite, I'd have to say hated and liked love, not like me, but he was mad that I didn't love him, I'm still pretty sure that I did love him, and that he loved me but we were not sure, not sure of each other, and of our selves. But that's love for you, gotta know when it's right, or you'll fall, fall like a bird with a broken wing. They say love is like flying, well a broken heart is like falling. Usagi, answer honestly, have you ever, ever in your life felt true heart break?" Minako said, she turned her head and looked into Usagi's eyes with her puffy, red eyes and teary face. Her eye's looked like she only wanted the truth and if Usagi would lie, she'd be hurt so terribly horrible. "Usa-ch-chan," She said taking in large amounts of air. "Please...please answer..honestly."  
Usagi thought, she had felt hurt before. but honestly, she never felt the true pain of heart break. Usagi closed her eyes. She knew the answer would hurt Minako because she couldn't fully relate to Minako. But there has been hard times with Mamoru, still, never heartbreak. She slowly opened her eyes, looked into Minako's and said, "Minako, I'm sorry, I've never felt heartbreak... I'm so sorry."  
Minako's body gave out. Her heart sore. Awake, lying on the soft carpet of Usagi's room, Minako wispered, "Cousin, I have, I truely have." It was the first time she had ever called Usagi "Cousin", but it was true, for on the Moon Kingdom they were cousins. Wimpers excaped the blonde's mouth, and one could almost be heard clearly. "...I miss him...." Her eyes closed, and wimpers stopped, Minako just layed still on the carpet.   
Usagi sat on her bed, wondering who Minako missed. She said she had three loves, which one could she been talking about? Well it wasn't Danburite, she cused him. Then who else? Alan and Higashi were people she didn't know. *Minako, how can I help you?* She pondered silently.   
"Usa-chan, h-he's there again. He keeps haunting me. Stop him.." Mianko wispered in a terrified voice.  
"What? Who? Who's haunting you Minako? How can I help?" Usagi asked, she was very startled that Minako had asked her to help. She didn't think there was anyway to.  
"Usa, it's Ace, he's also Danburite, use... the crystal or you're old healing wand...Please, Usa..."  
"WHAT?! If I use the crystal, it'd kill you! And if I would use my wand then it wouldn't work, I must have a good being turned to an evil being then my wand works, but you're not evil, Mina! Minako, I can't, I'm sorry, I can't!" Usagi said shocked. The Silver Crystal would surely kill them both if she used it. Too powerful for them.   
Minako began sobbing. "Usagi, I'm being tortured. I'm hallucinating! I see him everywhere! He's killing me, he's tearing me apart!...I need real rest. I've been seeing him everywhere. I even saw an old news report on T.V. today when I woke up. It hurt me so bad, to see what happened all over again. But really, what Artemis saw, was the a soap opera. Usagi, I need my life back. I want it back. I..." Minako's face fell sideways, looking towards Usagi. But it was clear, she fell into unconsiousness.   
That's when Usagi got an idea. It wouldn't hurt any of her friends either!. Or so she hoped, she just didn't know for sure.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Hehehehe! I'm soooo evil! Mwahahahaha, okay thanks for reading, too long?? Well I had to get that all down! yuppers. OKay I'm gunna writre more and more, but I gotta do my homework ::moans:: wish me luck! ^_~ Okay tell me what ya think and tell me honestly! ^^v (hope it's good) :D Well ta ta!  
-Stephanie 


End file.
